


Kým budem o teba bojovať

by Merzmerzuzana



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star wars the force, star wars the last jedi
Genre: F/M, Romance, Skywalker Family Drama
Language: Slovenčina
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzmerzuzana/pseuds/Merzmerzuzana
Summary: Stále ešte máme nádej.Dala som mu svoj súhlas, lebo som verila, že Bena ešte stále dokážem zachrániť. Rozhodla som sa stáť po jeho boku.





	1. Promo

"Nemôžem uveriť tomu, že si so mnou, že si skutočne moja." Chcela som mu povedať, že mu nepatrím, aby si môj súhlas nevysvetlil nesprávne, no posledné čo som potrebovala, bolo pocítiť na vlastnej koži jeho hnev.


	2. Prológ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Stále mám strach, Ben, strach, že nedokážem zvládnuť to, čo sa prebudilo vo mne, stále som stratená, stále neviem, kto som. Som skutočne tou osobou, o ktorej si mi hovoril naposledy? Ty sám si predsa povedal, že pochádzam odnikiaľ.“

„Nemôžem uveriť tomu, že si so mnou, že si skutočne moja.“  
Chcela som mu povedať, že mu nepatrím, aby si môj súhlas nevysvetlil nesprávne, no posledné čo som potrebovala, bolo pocítiť na vlastnej koži jeho hnev. Vedela som ako veľmi sa dokáže hnevať, vedela som, čo všetko dokáže urobiť, keď sa prestane ovládať. Vtedy je skutočne ako, on ako Vader, nepoznala som ho, no počula som o ňom z rozprávania iných, z rozprávania tých, ktorí spoznali na vlastnej koži jeho nadvládu. Jeho hlas sa však dotkol mojej mysle, ako niečo príjemné a takmer až podmanivé. Vader bol len spomienkou, len hrozbou, ktorá sa nás už nemohla dotknúť. Teraz bol pri mne jeho vnuk, rovnako nebezpečný, ako on sám, jeho hlas ma prebudil zo spánku, do ktorého som upadla len veľmi ťažko. Bolo to vôbec po prvý raz čo som sa skutočne odvážila pokúsiť sa zaspať na posteli a ešte k tomu na tomto nepriateľskom mieste, na základni, ktorá pre mňa predstavovala stelesnenie všetkého zla, ktoré som doteraz poznala. No musela som to urobiť, musela som sa pokúsiť o jeho záchranu.

Prijala som jeho ruku, ale moja myseľ bola ešte stále čiastočne poznačená váhaním. Skutočne som sa rozhodla správne, alebo to bolo z mojej strany len ďalšie zlyhanie? Všetci si myslia, že som dokonalá, že viem všetko najlepšie, no nikto z nich ma skutočne nepozná. Dokonca aj on si môj súhlas zrejme vysvetlil nesprávne, dokonca aj on odo mňa očakáva viac než mu dokážem dať.

Rameno ma pálilo, bola som unavená, viac než kedykoľvek predtým a túžila som zabudnúť na všetky tie ostatné pomerne lákavé možnosti. Zabudnúť na novú bolesť spojenú s možnosťou, že vo Finnovom živote môže byť teraz niekto iný, niekto kto bude mať viac času na to, aby bol prijatý tak, ako som túžila byť prijatá ja.

Chcela som vedieť, čo teraz myslí a cíti, aj napriek tej bolesti, Ben dodržal svoje slovo a nechal ich ustúpiť a ja som musela dodržať to svoje. No nemala som v úmysle akceptovať všetky jeho priania a už vôbec nie počas prvej noci, ktorú som mala stráviť na mieste, ktoré v žiadnom prípade nemohlo byť mojím domovom ani len jeho napodobeninou.

„Stále mám strach, Ben, strach, že nedokážem zvládnuť to, čo sa prebudilo vo mne, stále som stratená, stále neviem, kto som. Som skutočne tou osobou, o ktorej si mi hovoril naposledy? Ty sám si predsa povedal, že pochádzam odnikiaľ.“

Bolo pre mňa ťažké to vysloviť, stále to bolelo viac než čokoľvek iné, nevedela som prečo to vždy tak veľmi bolí, keď niekto spomenie tú záležitosť, no vždy som predsa túžila len potom byť milovaným dieťaťom, spoznať aké to je. On to mal takmer na dosah, jeho rodičia urobili chyby, ale veľmi sa ľúbili, cítila som to, keď som objala jeho matku, cítila som, ako veľmi ju bolela strata jej milovaného, rovnako ako strata jej syna. Vtedy som sa rozhodla, že urobím všetko, čo bude v mojich silách, aby som jej mohla, získať ho späť, že budem bojovať o Bena tak, ako oňho dosiaľ nebojoval niekto iný aj za cenu svojho vlastného šťastia, aj za cenu toho, že budem musieť bojovať so svojím strachom. Temnota ma prijala príliš rýchlo, sama som neočakávala, že sa to stane tak ľahko, no možno bolo veľmi ľahké podľahnúť, o to ťažšie zrejme bude vrátiť sa späť, uzavrieť sa pred temnotou a cítiť len svetlo, ktoré som v sebe mala aj napriek tomu, svetlo, ktoré ma neopustilo vždy, keď som pocítila súcit s tými, ktorí ma potrebovali.

„Ne... nemal som ti to... nemal som ti to povedať takýmto spôsobom, je mi to veľmi ľúto, Rey, už sa to viac nestane. Chcel som si ťa len získať na svoju stranu, no nedokázal som s tebou hovoriť, nie tak, akoby som si prial, chcel som, len aby si pochopila, ako veľmi mi na tebe záleží a čo všetko pre mňa znamená tvoja prítomnosť v mojom živote. Si pre mňa tou najdôležitejšou osobou, Rey. Na to nikdy nesmieš zabudnúť.“

Zavrela som oči, stále som ho držala za ruku a snažila som sa opäť nájsť jeho svetlo, obávala som sa, že ho to pobaví, no on len sedel pri mne.

„Pre nás oboch začína nový život, spoločne zabudneme na všetko, čo by nám mohlo rozdeľovať, všetky tie dôvody teraz už neexistujú, sú preč. Nemusíš mať strach, som pri tebe, pomôžem ti prekonať všetko, čo by sa ti mohlo postaviť do cesty. S mojou pomocou spoznáš silu, tak ako nikdy predtým, ja ti ukážem skutočnú moc sily.“

Chcela som, aby pochopil, že to nie je až také jednoduché, nie pre mňa, nie pre osobou, ktorou som sa stala.

„Dokážeš mi však darovať aj svoje svetlo? Chcela by som ho cítiť.“

„Nie, to nemôžem urobiť ani pre teba, vo svetle je aj moja matka, je tam jej hlas, je tam jej bolesť, ak sa jej dotknem, možno ma tá bolesť zničí, možno sa budem musieť pred ňou skloniť.“

Pomaly pustil moju ruku, nechcela som ho nechať odísť, nie teraz, chcel ma predsa vidieť, chcel predsa so mnou hovoriť. Mal by vedieť, ako sa jeho matka cítila, keď som sa vrátila k nej, keď som ju objala.

„Dobrú noc, Rey.“

„Dobrú noc, Ben.“

Pomaly prikývol, no nebol pripravený vzdať svoj boj so samým sebou.

„Ben, nech sa rozhodneš akokoľvek, budem s tebou, neopustím ťa.“

Neotočil sa, no cítila som, ako v ňom moje slová predsa len prebudili svetlo. To svetlo, po ktorom som tak veľmi túžila. To svetlo, v ktoré vždy budem veriť.


	3. Chapter 3

„Prečo ste mi zachránili život?“

Celé moje telo sa stále chvelo, unikla som smrti, v poslednej chvíli sa objavila osoba, ktorá deaktivovala jednu z mimoriadne nebezpečných zbraní Prvého rádu.

Bola som takmer nahá, moje telo zahaľoval len mäkký biely župan a stále som v zrkadle sledovala svoju bledú tvár.

Za mnou stál akýsi mladý dôstojník, v tmavej uniforme. Nedovolil mi otočiť sa a ja som bola stále veľmi šokovaná tým, ako rýchlo by sa ma bez jeho pomoci, dokázali zbaviť. Nepoznala som ho, lebo mi ešte oficiálne neboli predstavení všetci. A ani som nevedela, či chcem vedieť, komu vlastne vďačím za život. Bolo to silné puto, silnejšie než všetko ostatné.

„Bola by to škoda, keby sa ti niečo stalo. Obzvlášť za týchto okolností. Najvyšší vodca by sa zbláznil od bolesti a zrejme by som mu len ťažko vysvetlil, že jedna z chemických zbraní z môjho laboratória sa bez môjho vedomia dostala do nesprávnych rúk.“

Dávalo to zmysel, každé jedno slovo, toho mladého dôstojníka, ktorý ma držal, potrebovala som to, nedokázala som sa ešte poriadne hýbať.

Stále ma boleli aj oči, potom záblesku svetla, ktorý bol predzvesťou toho najhoršieho.

„Ako si môžem byť istá, že ste to nenariadili, vy?“

„Nemôžeš, Rey, nemôžeš veriť nikomu, okrem Rena, ale ani ten nemôže byť všade. Ja mám iné metódy, ako si poradiť s podobnými komplikáciami než on.“

Znervózňovalo ma, že pozná moje meno a že ho vyslovuje spôsobom, akoby odo mňa očakával skutočnú podriadenosť.

„Vzhľadom na okolnosti vám za moju záchranu nemôžem poďakovať, pane.“

„To ma veľmi mrzí, no neočakával som, od teba žiadny prejav náklonnosti, práve naopak. V mnohých ohľadoch som len netvor, len nemilosrdný vrah, rovnako ako tvoj Ren.“

„Nehovorte o ňom tak, on je iný než vy.“

„Prečo? Lebo používa iné metódy na to, aby si vás získal, iné než by som použil ja?“

Nemala som v úmysle mu na to odpovedať. Len ma provokoval nič viac.

Stále som bola ovládaná napätím, nemohla som dýchať, chcela som len odísť a zabudnúť na svoje sľuby, zabudnúť na miesto, ktoré je zrejme horšie než peklo. Na miesto, kde nikdy nebudem môcť voľne dýchať.

To bol jediný dôvod, prečo som zatiaľ neunikla z jeho náručia, aj keď sme obaja vedeli, že by som to mohla urobiť mimoriadne bolestivým spôsobom.

„Nemusíš sa ničoho obávať, mne sú city podobného druhu cudzie. Z mojej strany ti nehrozí, žiadne nebezpečenstvo. Práve naopak, ponúkam ti pomoc a podporu, vďaka mne sa ti podarí prežiť a dosiahnuť svoj cieľ, to je viac než by ti ponúkol ktokoľvek iný.“

„Neverím vám.“

„Som tou jedinou osobou, ktorá ti tu môže pomôcť, Rey. Mohol som ťa nechať zomrieť, no ja som sa rozhodol dovoliť, aby si prežila, s mojou pomocou dosiahneš všetko, čo si zaumieniš. Nemusíš mi dôverovať, to od teba nikdy žiadať nebudem, no budem ťa chrániť aj za cenu svojho vlastného života, kým tu budeš s nami.“

„Robte si čo len chcete, no mňa z toho vynechajte,“ spôsobovalo mi potešenie sa brániť tej možnosti, že by sa z nás mohli stať spojenci, aj keď som vedela, že má pravdu, že aj napriek tomu, ako veľmi na mne Benovi záleží, nemôže mať pod kontrolou všetko.

„Dokonca aj teraz ma potrebuješ, ani nevieš ako veľmi. Čoskoro budeš čeliť novej súperke, Rey, musíš byť pripravená.“

Nemal by mi hovoriť také veci. Nemala by som cítiť niečo nové, keď sa jeho ruka len veľmi jemne dotkla opasku môjho županu.

„Novej súperke?“

„Študentke samotného Najvyššieho vodcu Snoka, ona je tým najprísnejšie stráženým tajomstvom a novou možnosťou pre Rena, možnosťou, ktorej sa obaja musíme obávať a nesmieme ju podceňovať.“

„Takže ona skutočne existuje?“ vízie o tom dievčati ma zasiahli počas spánku, boli tak silné tak intenzívne, tak veľmi som sa bála, že kvôli nej Bena stratím. Ona bola čistou temnotou, ktorá mohla Rena udržať na temnej strane a ja som kvôli nemu bojovala o svetlo. Potrebovala som Bena, túžila som po ňom, no cítila som, že ak zvíťazí ona, navždy ho stratím.

„Áno, Rey, ešte dnes sa s ňou stretneš. Náš terajší Najvyšší vodca ju ešte stále neprijal, no je to len otázka času. Bola Snovkom vychovaná na to, aby prevzala Prvý rád a stala sa protipólom Kyla Rena. Ona je tvojím skutočným nepriateľom.“

Zavrela som oči, snažila som sa ochrániť samú seba pred bolesťou, pred možnosťou, že by ho temnota, ktorá ju obklopovala mohla odviesť odo mňa. Moje telo sa zmietalo v nepokoji, ktorý som nedokázala potlačiť.

Nemohla som sa sústrediť, nemohla som potlačiť ten bolestný nepokoj. Tak ona je skutočne tu a ja nad Renom nemám kontrolu? Jeho som nikdy neprijala, chcela som vždy len Bena. Čo sa však stane, ak Bena stratím?

Napätie prerástlo do úzkosti, ktorá ma zväzovala, takmer som opäť nemohla poriadne dýchať. Len som sa ďalej chvela v jeho pevnom zovretí. Potrebovala som cítiť dotyk, potrebovala som niečo viac než len jeho slová.

„Pomôžem ti, Rey, ak si pripravená moju pomoc prijať?“

Proti nej nemôžem bojovať sama, to mi bolo jasné, cítila som, že mi neklame, že svojím spôsobom chceme to isté.

Nevedela som, čo by som mala urobiť, tak som sa opýtala Sily, chcela som vedieť, či ma bude viesť tou správnou cestou.

„Áno, som. Teraz už môžem spoznať vašu tvár?“

„Nie, bude lepšie, ak nie. Teraz nemysli na povinnosti, potrebuješ sa zbaviť strachu, ktorý v tebe vyvolali oni, potrebuješ v sebe opäť nájsť silu. Ja ti pomôžem, Rey.“

„Ja neviem, či by som vám to mala dovoliť. Nie som si istá,“ myslela som na Bena, na to čo mi povedal. On ma považuje za svoju, ale ja... stále som nebola presvedčená o tom, že ho dokážem nasledovať, na ceste, ktorú si vybral on. Stále som verila, že mu pomôžem zmeniť sa. 

„Neublížite mi?“

„Nie, Rey, Môžeš ma zastaviť, kedykoľvek len budeš chcieť. Stačí mi jediné tvoje slovo,“ šepkal mi dôverne, jeho hlas ma znepokojoval, dráždil a vyvolával vo mne zmes odporu a túžby, na ktorú som nebola pripravená.

Bola som v náručí svojho záchrancu a možného spojenca. Čiastočne však stále ešte cudzinca, na ktorého som si ešte úplne nezvykla.


	4. Chapter 4

Pomaly láskal moje telo, hrejivý dotyk jeho rúk som si užívala, zbavoval ma napätia, celé moje telo sa oddávalo pocitu slasti.   
Zastonala som, keď sa jeho ruka dostala príliš blízko k oblasti, kde som najviac potrebovala cítiť jeho pozornosť.   
„Prosím,“ hesla som, keď ma len jemne vyhol možnosti dotknúť sa ma tak, ako sa ma ešte nikto iný nedotkol.   
„Viac, chcem viac, prosím.“   
„Samozrejme, že pre teba urobím všetko, Rey, stačí len požiadať.“   
Pocítila som dotyk jeho pier na svojom krku, jeho dotyky postupne začali byť intenzívnejšie, akoby som mu patrila, akoby si prial podrobiť si celé moje telo. Vzrušovalo ma to a znepokojovalo zároveň.   
Oddávala som sa takmer až mučivej slasti spojenej s mojím úplným podrobením. Jeho ruky akoby boli všade, celé telo mi hore túžbou, ktorú som nedokázala kontrolovať.   
Drsne láskal moje prsia, jeho ruky sa ich zmocnili a ja som len vzdychala čoraz hlasnejšie a hlasnejšie, keď boli podrobené jeho drsnejšiemu láskaniu.   
„Takto sa ti to páči, zberačka, priznaj to,“ žiadal ma naliehavo.   
„Áno, ale ja... Ja...“ nemohla som mu dať žiadnu rozumnú odpoveď, keď som pocítila, ako začal plnú pozornosť venovať môjmu klitorisu.   
Jemne láskal jeho okolie, pomaly ho začal masírovať, jeho nemilosrdné pulz ovanie sa pomaly zmocnilo mojej mysle aj tela. Zdroj všetkej rozkoše reagoval na jeho dotyky tak intenzívne, moje telo zaplavili pocity, ktoré som nedokázala a ani nechcela kontrolovať.   
Kričala som od rozkoše, keď ma jeho ruky viedli k vyvrcholeniu, s mučivou istotou však prestal skôr než som ho dosiahla a pokračoval ďalej v drsnom dráždení môjho tela.   
„Prosím, prosím vás, ja potrebujem... Prosím dovoľte mi urobiť sa...“   
S mučivou istotou sa so mnou pohrával, až kým som nebola na pokraji svojich zmyslov. Bola som ovládaná a túžila som po jeho blízkosti.   
„Teraz, Rey, teraz!“ prikázal mi, keď moje telo už viac nedokázalo čakať. Poslúcha som, celé moje telo sa odovzdalo tomu slasti tak intenzívnej, tak silnej. Celú ma pohltila a dokonale zmiatla. Objímali sme sa v tme, tak dlho, dlhšie než bolo potrebné.   
„Rey, musím teraz odísť.“   
„Nie, ešte, nie.“   
Jemne pobozkal moje pery. Zabudla som na všetko, keď to urobil, znepokojená tým, že som ho chcela vidieť znovu, že mi začal chýbať ešte skôr než vôbec stihol odísť.   
„Vrátim sa, sľubujem.“   
Prikývla som a pomaly som ho pustila, stále ešte ovládaná tými novými pocitmi. Finn vo mne nikdy nevyvolal nič natoľko silné. Bol len mojím priateľom, to som pochopila až teraz.


End file.
